It is often advantageous to provide partially assembled parts, for example, to an automobile manufacturer for downstream assembly in an automobile. Hose sometimes includes a hose clamp that is pre-attached at a precise location for further assembly in a vehicle. Materials used to form the hose clamp are selected for certain desirable properties such as corrosion resistance. However, these materials may resist bonding to the hose. To this end, clamp and hose assemblies have been proposed that utilize a separate component, such as a clip, that is bonded to the hose and then the hose clamp is attached to the separate component.